Fifty Shades of Grace
by GingerBreadHan XD
Summary: How fifty shades would be different if Christian had a daughter. Same life, same needs, different priorities. Same timeline as the books.
1. Meeting Grace Grey

Christian exited the elevator, closely followed by Taylor who slipped his way into the security office. He removed off his suit jacket and threw it over the back of the couch; Mrs Jones would pick it up later.

He placed his blackberry on the table and made his way to one special room.

'_Grace' _read the pink plaque.

He slowly pushed the door open to see a little brown haired girl talking animatedly through two dolls. He watched her from the doorway, making sure not to disturb her while she played.

_She is the reason,_ he thought to himself, _she is the reason you work so hard, Grey._

Her eyes turned to him when she sensed another presence. Her eyes went wide and the realisation that she was looking at him snapped him from his thoughts.

He matched her wide, beaming smile as she jumped up and charged as fast as her legs would carry her.

"DADDY!" she squealed throwing herself into his embrace, tightly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hello Princess" he whispered as he buried his face in her little curls and smiled. "I missed you today."

"I miss you too Daddy" she smiled, planting a sloppy kiss on his lips. He sat down on her bed and kissed her cheek.

"Did you like your first night sleeping in your big girl bed?" he asked smiling. She had barely spent half the night in her bed before she had toddled down to his bedroom and wrapped herself in his bed.

"Yes, it's pink and bouncy and has pwincesses on it" she laughed standing up and bouncing.

"Gracie, sweetheart you can't bounce on it. If you fall, you're going to hurt yourself" he said, with as much authority as he could muster with his two year old sweetheart.

She quickly sat on her bed looking very sad before whispering a quiet "Sowwy Daddy". He smiled at the mispronunciation on her 'r's'. Her language for her age was phenomenal, despite her 'r's', all her other letter were almost perfect. The only other person who wasn't surprised by his daughters impressive language skills had been his mother, _"Well of course she's more advanced than other children, my grandbaby is a genius"_ He smiled at the memory of his mother before looking back to his daughter.

Her sad grey eyes broke his heart so he quickly scooped her back into his lap and tilted her chin to look at his.

"Hey, I don't want to see those sad eyes" he whispered, "Daddy doesn't want his little princess to get hurt okay?" he said softly adding a gentle kiss to her little nose.

"Okay Daddy" she answered perking up a bit.

They both looked up to a knock on the door, to find Mrs Jones standing there.

"Grace you're snack is ready" she smiled.

Christian stood her up on the floor and knelt to her height. "Right, you go with Mrs Jones and have you're snack while I go change and I'll meet you in the kitchen in a second".

"O.k. Daddy" she smiled before running off. "Come on Gail" she said, grasping her hand and pulling Gail towards the kitchen.

Christian retreated to his bedroom and into his closet. He quickly stripped out of his 'Christian Grey, CEO' persona and into some jeans and a t-shirt, taking on his 'Christian Grey, Father' role. He smiled at the photograph on his bedside table. It was Grace, just three weeks ago at her Second birthday party. She had cake round her mouth and was wearing some ridiculous party hat but she looked adorable.

_He hadn't expected to be a father, he'd always been so careful so when having sex with anyone so when one of his previous submissives had come to him to tell him she was pregnant his whole life went spinning. She didn't want children, but hadn't the heart to abort it, her beliefs had been completely against it. Christian had been furious at this point, he couldn't be a father, could he? A cold man with no heart? Any child deserved better than him. When he'd refused to care for the baby, she told him that her only option would be adoption and up until her eighth month of pregnancy had been what they both wanted. _

_He'd spent night after night dreaming of a little brown haired, grey eyed girl crying for her Daddy to save her; he looked for her as much as he could but failed to find her in the never ending darkness. That had been his wake up call, this child was his responsibility, so that night he called Rebecca and told her that the child was going to live with him, and so a month later, Christian Grey stood in the hospital nursery holding a tiny pink bundle. "My sweet Grace Mia Grey" he whispered to his baby daughter, "I'll never let you down" he smiled a teardrop landing gently on her forehead. That had been his promise; she would have a better start than he did._

"Daddy" came a call that interrupted his flashback. He smiled and hid behind the bedroom door as he watched his angel come teetering in. He scooped her up and began tickling her. "Snack time Daddy" she giggled sweetly as he placed her back on the floor.

"Snack time" he smiled.

His last thought as he left the bedroom _'What should I do about Miss Anastasia Steele?'_


	2. Big Grace, Little Grace

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long. Work and re-enrolling for Uni got in the way because some people can't do their own jobs. : **

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy **

"Morning Daddy" Grace yelled through the apartment, making her way to the kitchen.

"Good morning Princess" he smiled as lifted her up and strapped her into the toddler safety seat he'd had installed as soon as she wanted out of her high chair.

"Grace, what would you like for breakfast?" Gail asked smiling.

"Can I have choccy snaps?" she smiled cheekily.

"No Grace. You have them once a week at your grandmothers, that's enough. Now pick something you know you can have" Christian told her firmly.

When Grace had been born, Christian had contacted the best nutritionist in Seattle to devise an eating plan for his daughter, she would have a healthy, well-structured diet, however, when Christian had tried to implement this into his parents' home, it had fallen on deaf ears. _'If my grandbaby is going to stay in this home, she will most definitely not be sticking to a strict, boring diet plan. I have raised three very healthy children and did not need some silly diet'_ Grace had stated, the argument didn't last long and for once in his life Christian caved very easily, his mother had a point, and while he wasn't happy that his daughter snacked on chocolate snaps and crisps while at his parents' home, he knew she was only allowed certain amounts and her main meals were never unhealthy.

"Okay" she moped.

"How about you have some wheat squares with strawberry yoghurt and I'll cut some fruit up into cool shapes?" Gail suggested winking at the small child, making her smile.

"Thank you Gay-ul" she smiled, as Gail smiled at the over-pronunciation of her name. Although she had great speech, Grace struggled to wrap her tongue around it.

Christian finished his own breakfast and turned to his daughter as she dove into her breakfast. "Sweetheart, Daddy has to go to work now" he said.

She turned to him and held up her arms; he responded by leaning over and wrapping his arms around her small frame as best he could.

"I love you Daddy" she said down his ear.

"I love you too Princess, have a good time at Grandma and Grandpas O.K.? and make sure you behave and do everything they tell you" he whispered gently, there arms still wrapped around each other, he wouldn't see her again till Sunday evening.

"I will Daddy" she gave him a toothy grin as she tucked back into her breakfast. The one thing Christian was grateful for was that his daughter was a good eater.

"Mrs Jones, my brother will be picking Grace up around 1pm, can you make sure she is ready by then, please" He spoke formally as he always did "Once Grace has left, you are dismissed, enjoy your weekend".

"Very well Mr Grey and you too" she smiled.

Gail for all intent and purposes was the mother figure that Grace didn't have. As well as taking care of the household chores, Gail had offered to care for Grace as her Nanny when Christian had brought her home, always there to tuck her in at night, cuddle her or dry her tears when Christian couldn't and he had grown to trust Gail implicitly with the most important thing in his life.

"Goodbye Sweetheart" he said with one last departing kiss to her temple.

* * *

Gail checked her watch, 12:55pm. Elliot would be here in five minutes, give or take a few minutes. Grace sat patiently waiting for her Uncle 'Lelliot' while clutching Snowflake, a white poodle stuffed animal that she'd gotten off her Aunt Mimi when she was born.

Gail heard the familiar ping of the Elevator and watched as Grace jumped up to greet her Uncle.

"UNCLE LELLIOT!" she yelled excitedly running to him to be scooped into his arms.

"Hey Rugrat" he smiled affectionately at his niece, "Hi Gail" he smiled.

"Mr Grey" she smiled, picking up the child's small suitcase and handing it over to Elliot.

"Thanks Gail" he smiled, "Gracie, are you going to say goodbye to Gail?" he asked. He gently placed her on the floor and waited while Grace gave Gail a hug and kiss and ran back to Elliot, he always got Grace to give Gail a hug and kiss goodbye, his brother hated that he was so informal with his staff and made his daughter be so as well but Elliot thought that after everything Gail did for the two year old and his brother that Gail deserved a little affection from the little girl, they both made their way to the elevator hand in hand and left.

"Bye Gail" she shouted giving a last final wave before the door shut.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Ball park!" she squealed excitedly.

* * *

Christian smiled at the photograph on his desk. The only picture on his desk, only a small one. His mother, his sister and Grace had pride of place on his desk. It was taken only six months ago and had been given to him by Elliot; his mother was holding his daughter while she had her arms wrapped around his sisters' neck. His three best girls, the most important people in his life, the glue of their family, each one of those three women had saved his life at one time or another.

He moved his gaze from the photo to the manila folder on his desk; he slid the first page out and stared at the photograph that accompanied the details, crystal blue eyes stared at him from the page. Anastasia Rose Steele. His next submissive.

* * *

Elliot laughed at his niece; she was holding a plastic stethoscope to his chest while he lay on the sofa with his eyes closed. After two hours playing together in the giant ball park, Grace had gotten hungry and tired so decided it was time to head to his parents' home, were they would have dinner and Grace would be staying.

Big Grace and Little Grace (nicknamed by Carrick) had decided to play doctors and nurses with a children's doctor kit that Grace and Carrick had bought for her.

"So Doctor Grace, what is wrong with our patient?" asked

"I tink he's sweeping Doctor Gwandma, he's wazy" she giggled cheekily.

"Lazy?" he said faking shock; his eyes had shot open in surprise to see little Grace giggling into her hand. "Lazy? I'll give you lazy" he jumped and threw her into the air, the room drowned in girlish giggles, his mother laughing as his father walked into the room.

"GWANDPA" came a cry as Elliot lowered Grace to the ground so she could run to him.

Carrick lifted Grace into his arms, "Hello my sweet darling" he whispered affectionately as he placed a kiss to her cheek. Grace had a special bond with her grandfather; they loved to spend time together. He shook his sons hand and then moved over to his wife and wrapped his other arm around her laying a gentle kiss to her lips, "and hello my other sweet darling" he smiled softly.

"Hi sweetheart" Grace smiled.

"And just what are my favourite girls doing this evening?"

"Pwaying doctors with Uncle Lelliot, Gwandpa. He's being wazy" Grace giggled when Elliot snarled at her jokingly.

"Well" Grace said gently resting her hand on her granddaughters cheek, "I think we should share a nice meal and sit down in the family room with a great Disney classic" she carried on, smiling as her granddaughter clapped her hands in delight.

"Sounds like a brilliant idea my darling" he smiled at his granddaughter and his wife.

He took in the picture of his family. His sweet little Grace. Both of them. Both so caring, so loving. His son, who had, as soon as he'd known about her doted on Grace more than anything. He thought of his daughter Mia, studying in Paris and his youngest son, who if he just gave in and trusted himself could have a wonderful relationship with his own daughter.

* * *

Christian smiled on the dreary Saturday, as he peered through the hardware store window and saw her, _so perfect_.

* * *

**While I know most of you want Anastasia to feature in the story, I can promise you she is coming up, these first few chapters are to establish Grace in the Grey family and the relationship between them all.**

**And Lastly… The situation about the subs and all that will be explained. **


	3. Morning Miss Grey

Grace couldn't help but smile as she turned over. While she and Carrick normally slept cuddled together, her back to his chest with one wrapped over her protectively, it seemed that when the youngest Grey stayed at the house she was replaced. Little Grace lay half on, half off Carrick's chest with one arm draped over him while both of his hands rested on her back in the same protective manner he showed towards his wife. It made her think back to when Elliot and Mia were younger and they would climb into bed with them on the weekend mornings and just lay there for so long, but it also sent a pang of sadness to her heart that she never had those moments with Christian. He would be downstairs at the crack of dawn with his breakfast, he'd always been an early riser and no matter how much Grace suggested he come lay with his family, he chose not to. Grace liked to imagine that this was a way of sharing those moments with Christian, having a small piece of Christian with them now.

A sigh pulled Grace from her thoughts as Carrick began to wake up. He let out a sleepy smile at the weight on his chest and turned to see if his wife was awake, which she usually was.

"Good Morning sweetheart" he whispered as not to wake his sleeping grandchild. He put his arm around her pulled her to him, placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Mmmm, good morning my love" Grace smiled back, replacing Carrick's hand with her own and resting it on Grace's back.

"After all these years, not a day goes by that I don't love waking up to your beautiful face" he whispered gently, taking in her features and although they had both aged with time, she was still the most enchanting woman in the world.

Grace leaned over and kissed her husband passionately, which was then interrupted by a tiny giggle. Both adults turned their heads to see their now wide-awake granddaughter watching them.

"Good Morning sweet girl" Grace smiled sweetly, placing a kiss to her forehead before Carrick pulled her up to a sitting position on his stomach.

"Goo'morning Gwandma, Hi Gwandpa" she smiled a toothy grin, gently tapping Carrick's nose affectionately. "What are we doing today?" she asked, playing with the lapel on Carrick's pyjamas.

"Well first of all, growing young girls like you…" he answered tickling her sides, "need a good breakfast".

* * *

Christian smiled at the iPad. His young daughter was such a chatterbox.

"We went the park and I got to wide my new twicycle Daddy" she said happily.

"That sounds fantastic sweetheart, did you behave though?" he asked, knowing she had a habit for running off.

"Yes, Daddy. I stayed with Gwandpa the whole time" she boasted proudly.

Christian smiled wider at his daughter when he noticed motion out of the corner of his eye.

"Sweetheart I have to go, okay? I'll see you when I get home"

"Okay Daddy, I love you" she said leaning in to kiss the iPad camera.

"Love you too, Sweetheart" he smiled. He placed the tablet back in the case and looked up at a freshly showered and dressed Anastasia. "I've ordered breakfast, should be here soon" he says motioning for her to take a seat.

"I didn't know you had a child" she whispered, unsure of whether she was speaking out of turn.

"Little girl, two years old" he answered quietly.

"Oh" she smiled. "What's her name?" she asked feeling brave.

"Grace. Grace Mia Grey".

"That's a beautiful name"

"She's a beautiful girl" he smiled, proud to talk about his little girl. He took the iPad from the sleeve and showed Ana the picture he had displayed.

Ana took the tablet and looked at the photo. A small girl was sat on a couch, cushioned against a giant teddy bear. Her shoulder length brown hair was tousled and she had a huge smile on her face. The most bewitching feature caught Anastasia immediately – her beautiful grey eyes.

"She is beautiful" she said handing him back the iPad.

"Thank you, she's - " Christian tried to respond but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "That'll be breakfast" he said standing to answer the door.

"Your room service sir" the waiter said, pushing the trolley towards the table.

"Help yourself to whatever you fancy Anastasia"

They both filled their plates with numerous items and quietly sat down, tucking into their breakfasts, sneaking glances at each other throughout.

_**The end of this chapter is a little rushed, I just wanted to get it uploaded before Uni hits me again. I know my posts are few and far between but life is just so busy right now and I do apologise.**_


End file.
